Dragonball Extreem Battle saga (P-1)
by Zidane the Wonderfull
Summary: A cool story about the rebirth of the saian race. I am not sure if i should go on with this story so give me your feedback.


Extreme Battle Saga   
  
In the Capsule corp. complex Vegeta sat in a corner entranced with thought. He sat in a turquoise body suit with new armor.   
  
"How can I have been so stupid." Vegeta said, clenching his teeth in anger, "Chi-Chi is the one I must attack to defeat Kakarot." Vegeta has been evil for three years now. He hasn't managed to get Trunks to join him because of Gotens influence, but it is only a matter of time before the boy is converted.  
  
"Kakarot is clearly more powerful than me, but if I hold Chi-Chi hostage than he will soon give up. Fool, his heart is too big to be a real saianjinn! Mwaaahahaha!" Vegeta let out a long evil laugh. Just the thought of it made his adrenaline flow. Wind from the air vents blew his hair around.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta shot up and started running through the halls. He found an exit and without hesitation blasted into the air with incredible speed. The nearby flowers wilted as they were burnt into oblivion.  
  
While flying Vegeta turned ssj1. His muscles bulged and his hair sparked golden. "I will finaily beat you Kakarot, I'll destroy your whole family!" With that a whole new spark of rage flickered inside of him, turning him ssj2.   
  
On the ground two old fisherman were happily walking home with the days catch. "What idiots these earthlings are, they waste their lives having fun and not trying to become more powerful!" With that Vegeta sent down a weak energy attack and blew the men up. Blood coming down like rain. "Fools these earthlings are. I feel no pity."  
  
Swooping down for a rest Vegeta accidentally came upon Yadjarobbi's hut. "What a coincidence. He's as good as dead! Mwaaaahaaaa!" Vegeta ran inside and saw the lethargic Yadjarobbi eating chips by the glowing TV.  
  
He glanced over at Vegeta and then after a short pause Yadjarobbi started screaming. "no Vegeta stop don't kill me!"  
  
"You pathetic fool what is there to stop me?" Just then Goku stepped out of the bathroom and pulled up his pants. Vegeta was stunned. "Why has fate done this to me?!".  
  
"Goku get him while he is in shock!" Yadjarobbi yelled.  
  
"Get who......." Goku saw Vegeta holding Yadjarobbi by the neck, "Oh..Him."   
  
Goku started to power up. A yellow ball of fire surrounded him. Everything in the hut started to orbit around him. His hair flickered gold as it violently blew around on his head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as the power of a super saianjin flowed through him. He reached ssj2 and then stopped.  
  
"I guessed I am forced to fight, no matter I will still win. Just a little earlier than I expected" Vegeta said, rather cocky.  
  
Goku got into fighting stance along with Vegeta. "Lets go!" Goku said and they launched into battle. Furiously they punched and kicked at each other, blocking every attack.   
  
Goku suddenly smashed Vegeta square in the nose, sending the saian prince plummeting to the ground.  
  
Around him rose a giant wall of dust. In the middle was a silhouette of Vegeta. The blood flowed thickly through Vegeta's nose. Quickly Vegeta wiped the blood off with his glove, leaving a red smudge on it.  
  
"Why don't you become good again Vegeta," Goku said softly," You know I will beat you!"  
  
"Never, I am the superior warrior! It was a slip of the tongue before, ha! You should have destroyed me when you had the chance! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"You are my friend Vegeta! I don't want to hurt you!" Goku said pleading.  
  
Ferociously Vegeta attacked. Goku stood still as the attacks Vegeta did went right through him.   
  
"Impossible! How could you be so fast!" Vegeta yelled. And powered up to level three.   
  
Now, a much faster Vegeta laid a barrage of attacks on Goku.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!," Goku yelled and made a yellow aura around himself which expanded quickly. The energy blew Vegeta away from Goku with a blinding explosion. Vegeta spiraled to the ground and hit hard.  
"Vegeta this is only one eighth of my power. You cant win."  
  
"No, impossible!" Vegeta clutched his head and crouched down. "I am more powerful, I am more powerful," he chanted. Lightning began to come down around him. The rocks and dirt and trees around him began to rise off the ground. "I AM MORE POWERFUL!!," he screamed and everything around him was set on fire. A blinding white light flickered then glowed around him. "I am the saian prince! The strongest!" The pointed edge of the tree just skimmed Gokus shirt ripping it in two. "He he! Kakarot you seemed surprised!" Vegeta's voice echoed from the farthest reaches of heaven and earth. "You seem scared, well it will all be over soon!"  
  
Launching forward Goku made it past the wall of trees and started fighting Vegeta one on one. Going as fast as he could Goku punched and kicked. Vegeta blocked and counter attacked with ease. Vegeta then grabbed Gokus hair and then repeatedly kicked him in the side.   
  
"Stop! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta looked down and saw Bulma running over to them.  
  
"Where did you come from woman? Why must you disturb me in my moment of triumph!" Vegeta started powering up a small energy blast in his fingertip.  
  
"Stop Vegeta I am your wife. You hate Goku so much that you do not know who you truly love? Your hate has blinded you!" she cried.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta yelled and fired the energy at Bulma hitting her in the chest. The blast went through her and wrecked up her insides.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!......" she screamed as she fell to the ground. Her eyes glased over and she was barely alive.  
  
Goku ran over to her and gave her a zinzu bean before she died. :That was your wife!! Vegeta you almost killed her!!! Do you have no morals!!!" Goku screamed.  
  
"I uh.... I what.. what is going on!" Vegeta said to himself. Looking at his hands he said," what have I become?" A sudden pain ran through Vegetas head and he began clutching it.  
  
"what is going on Goku?" Vegeta yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Have I really become that evil?" He looked up and he saw Goku and bulma were also clutching their head. Vegeta stood up. He still had the pain but there was more important things to tend to.   
  
There was a large power reading in front of him. Over the bend of a small hill he saw clouds of dust rising. It was a giant machine. Almost like a giant armored train heading his way. As a reflex Vegeta began flying away.  
  
The train moved about as fast as Vegeta and towered above him. There was no escape. Quickly he turned "Galacic Gun!!" he screamed. A giant purple energy beam flew out of his hands and hit the giant train.  
  
The was a loud boom and the sound of screeching metal. The train stopped. "Easy as pie," Vegeta mumbled, hoping for a real fight.   
  
Then, Hatches and doors all over the train opened and out flew roughly 300 warriors. "What the hell! They all have tails. Is it possible that there are more saians?"  
  
Vegeta began firing a machine gun attack, knocking 100 of the warriors out of the sky and got into a fist fight with the others. "these guys are easy. Ha I bet they haven't even become super saian!" he laughed and easily blew all the fighters away, all but one.   
  
Slyly, the surviving fighter sneaked up behind Vegeta and hit the back of his head.   
  
Vegeta didn't even budge. "You shouldn't have done that. . ." Vegeta said calmly. Then he whipped around and screamed "Kalemowa!!!" The other saian started to catch on fire and scream. Then out of Vegetas hands came hundreds of golf ball sized energy balls witch went right through the weaker saian.  
  
"Holy Guru look at this!! A brand new move!!!" Then vegeta closed his hand and all the energy balls exploded and blew away the weaker saian's armor and back. "Cant wait to try this thing out on Kakarot." He yelled excitedly.   
  
With that Vegeta flexed and made an aura around his body, and then he blasted off towards the train.   
  
It was heavily guarded with cannons and other fighters so Vegeta decided to clear his way with a nice big bang. He spread his arms apart then smashed them together and a giant blue energy beam blew out of his hands. The beam instantly killed the guards and made the cannons into twisted piles of metal.  
  
Stealthily Vegeta went in to the abomination and tried not to draw attention to himself. Vegeta let out a deep breath and went out of super saian form. As long as he stayed like this he would blend right in with the others.  
  
"HOLY HELL, MY TAIL!!!!" Vegeta realized that without that tail he would stick out like a sore thumb. So Vegeta started powering up, he concentrated until sweat drenched his forehead. Then a long graceful tail blew out from his pants and wrapped around his waist. "Ahh.. just like old times." Vegeta said and then was off down the hallway.   
  
Then from around a corner came a tall saian with more muscles then brains. "Hey you!! Get to the cafeteria, on the double!! And what the hell is with that stupid outfit!!" He said, then pointed to his armor, "Are you to good for this" he mocked.  
  
Vegeta was about to blow his fuse and beat the living crap out of that low class saian, when he thought of an excuse. "It was given to me by... a trainer that I once had. It is supposedly stronger than other armors!"  
  
"Oh.. well in that case, okay!" The stupid saian looked dumbfounded but let Vegeta walk away.  
  
Casually Vegeta searched for the cafeteria when something dawned on him. "Why am I here? I don't have a plan and there is no reason for me being here but.. all the saians how did they escape?! I must find out."  
  
Vegeta ran down many hallways and found what looked like a cafeteria. He walked inside and then something happened. Something that would change history. Standing in front of all the saians, talking into a microphone, was King Vegeta.  
  
"Impossible!.... Incredible!.. Father!?!" Vegeta whispered to himself. "Father! I'm right here!" uncharacteristically, tears of joy flooded out of his eyes a he ran twards his father. "I'm alive! Your alive! I'm right here!"  
  
"What! Someone dares mock my poor lost son. Who dare-!" King Vegeta looked at the spikey haired man running twards him. The man with hair like his son, but it was his eyes, his eyes gave him away, Vegeta was his son.  
  
"F..Father... You don't recognize me?" Vegeta said stunned.  
  
"Yes son. Yes I do, Prince..... Vegeta."  
  
"But, but you died 56 years ago! Freiza.... He killed you! You rebelled and.. he killed you!"  
  
"No.. we are not foolish enough to rebel against Freiza. In fact, we have been sent here to destroy this planet for Freiza."  
  
"Impossible, my son killed him 26 years ago." Vegeta said with a laugh.  
  
King Vegetas eyes widened. "No! We have been following the orders relayed to us by Freizas general for over twenty......... six.... GOD! How could I be so stupid!"  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have been following orders for 26 years without ever seeing Freiza?!?"  
  
"We trusted his general. Plus we were afraid If we didn't do what he said.... He would kill us..." King Vegeta said ashamed of his stupidity.  
  
"Well than.. Don't destroy this planet. It is my home. My new home."  
  
"Living with earthlings?!? You aren't even a prince a prince here!"  
  
"I have accepted that. But I have a family here." Vegeta said halfheartedly.  
  
"Oh right, that boy of yours! He must be a Super Saian if he could defeat Freiza." King Vegeta started laughing.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Vegeta asked, confused.  
  
"Super Saian! You know there is no such thing! Stupid legend."  
  
"Uhhhh.... Yea stupid.... Ha ha ha!" Vegeta forced out.   
  
( If I can get Kakarot, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and I together and all turn Super Saian in front of him... He'd wet his pants! 5 Super Saians all on planet earth!) Vegeta thought to himself. ( But... Darn it! I am gonna have to turn good again for them to trust me... It wont be soo bad being good... I guess. I did it for years. Ok I'll do it!)  
  
"Lets go to my house. You can meet everyone." Vegeta said and they both started running twards the exit.   
  
When they got there they hopped and started flying.  
  
"Lets have a race. Try and keep up boy!" King Vegeta yelled and jetted off.  
  
"uhhhhhhhh.... Yea..." Vegeta went his full speed and stopped after a few seconds. He looked around. Where is my father?  
  
In the distance he saw a little dot flying twards him. It took 7 minutes, but King Vegeta finally caught up.  
  
(GOD!! He is soooooo slow!) Vegeta thought  
  
(Danm He's fast!!) King Vegeta thought.  
  
"VEGETA!!! What's your power level?!?"  
  
"Ummmm... CAUGH 4,000,000 CAUGH" Vegeta tried to hide it in between caughs.  
  
"4,000,000!!!! You must be jokeing. Right?" But to no avail.  
  
"Maybe higher.... Freiza alone was 2,000,000... I may be over 5,000,000. I don't have a scouter so I don't know my exact levels."   
  
"Power up then My boy! I have a scouter right here!" King Vegeta said. Not fully convinced.  
  
"Later... First, meet my family and.... Friends."  
  
"Fine Fine! Lets go!" They flew untill they got to capsule corp. and landed on the heli-pad. "Where are they?"   
  
"I'll get them... wait like.. 15 minutes."  
  
"Gosh! More waiting." King Vegeta was a bit annoyed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Bulma came to and tried to forget about the battle.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Some Battle huh?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yea! But I wasn't even trying... Bulma-"  
  
"What is it Goku?" Bulma replied.  
  
"Do ya' think.. ya' know, Vegeta will ever be good again?" Goku asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that he will be good, yes, very soon.."  
  
"That's good....." Goku smiled at Bulma.  
  
"HEY KAKAROT!!!! GET YOUR BOYS AND TRUNKS, AND BRING THEM TO CAPSULE CORP!!! THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO SHOW THEM!!!!" Vegeta flew over them and yelled it as he passed.  
  
"Okay! But... Promise you wont hurt them!!!!! And that you will be good again!!" Goku yelled back.  
  
"FINE BUT MAKE HASTE!!! AND DON'T GO SUPER SAIAN WHEN FLYING!!!!! HIDE YOUR POWER LEVEL!!!!!"  
  
"UMMMMM... OKAY!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Lets go Bulma." Goku picked Bulma up and Jetted away to his house.  
  
When they arrived everyone was surprised to see Bulma (since Vegeta was evil they couldn't see Bulma).  
  
"Boys we are going to capsule corp. Vegeta is good again!"  
  
"Yes!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Finally!" Trunks said.  
  
"Lets go!" Goku grabbed Bulma and Chi Chi, and flew to capsule corp. They too landed on the helipad.  
  
"Who is that?" Goku asked.  
  
( Who is that? Is it Bardock? It cant be! No.. It is a Saian for sure. But who?) King Vegeta asked himself.   
  
Vegeta, standing next to his father, chimed in," It is King Vegeta. King of all saians...." Vegeta grinned," my father."  
  
Everyone just stood there.. shocked.  
  
"But your dead!" Goku said.  
  
"No Kakarot. He is very much alive."  
  
(Kakarot... Could it be!!!!! He is the saian we originally sent to destroy this planet!) King Vegeta thought.  
  
"TREASON!!!" King vegeta yelled out. "You did not follow my orders and this planet is still full of earthlings!"  
  
"Father... He hit his head when he was little and frogot his orders.... He is the most powerful saian in the universe. And it pains me to say.. he is the most powerful being in the universe."  
  
"Yea, and I have two powerful sons too." Goku yelled out.  
  
"Now for the main event! Everyone but you father, get into a huddle." They did as told.  
  
"Okay, we are gonna line up and on the count of three we all turn Super Saian, got it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yea." They whispered. They all lined up like they were told to.  
  
"Father, you know how I told you that I thought that the legend of the super saian was stupid?"  
  
"Yes, I remember." King vegeta was a bit confused.   
  
"Well, I lied" Vegeta started Dubiously laughing. "ONE..."  
  
"Son! What are you gonna do?!?!!!!"  
  
"TWO!!...."  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
"THREE!!!AHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA" Vegeta and all the others (with the exception of Bulma and Chi Chi) turned Super Saian. The sky turned black and Yellow light engulfed the whole building.  
  
"Wa... Wa.. What is this!???" king Vegeta yelled   
  
"Super Saian... Form 1!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"AMAZEING!!!"  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Fuse and turn form two!" Vegeta yelled. They did the fusion dance and turned form two while Gohan, Goku, and vegeta did it the normal way.  
  
(I see!! His dad doesn't know about super Saians!) Goku thought.  
  
"WOW!!!!!" King Vegeta yelled.  
  
"FORM 3!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone but Gohan turned 3.  
  
"LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOW FOR THE FINALLY..... FORM 4!!!"  
  
Goku and vegeta powered up to form 4 and stayed in it while everyone else was also at their highest form.   
  
"See father.. It isn't a legend.. It is true." Vegeta laughed. "And we owe it all to the first super saian in 1,000 years, Kakarot!"  
  
"You can call me Goku." Goku went over and shook King Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Wow what a day..." King vegeta laughed and started everyone else laughing.  
  
(Read Par2 two Coming soon)   



End file.
